<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recandling the candles by helenabr_luz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781015">Recandling the candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabr_luz/pseuds/helenabr_luz'>helenabr_luz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bisexual Betty Cooper, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Journalist Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Aromantic or Asexual, My First AO3 Post, Post-Time Skip, Protective Jughead Jones, Slow Burn, Teacher Betty Cooper, Teacher Jughead Jones, Writer Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabr_luz/pseuds/helenabr_luz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to know what is going on in Riverdale Season 5 to read this fanfic!</p><p>Betty and Jughead see each other after 3 years (this is following the 7 years skip, but Betty and Jughead meet before that), Betty is feeling alone and Jughead is feeling multiple things. With two serial killers in the loose and Barchie happening, how will Bughead recandle their Candle?</p><p>Chapters are going to have between 800 - 2500 words</p><p>Or</p><p>My point of view of Bugdale season 5.</p><p>TW// Barchie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper &amp; Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews &amp; Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper &amp; Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones &amp; Tabitha Tate, Jughead Jones &amp; Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recandling the candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind that English is not my first language and this is my first Bughead AO3 post.<br/>On The future I am going to use this space to write the date that the last chapter and the new ones were posted, the word count and to do a little "Remember" - That being said, if there is any warning it will be at the end </p><p>Date: March 1st<br/>Word Count: 1117</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper</p><p>When she got to Riverdale, she saw that everything was different, not a lot of people in the streets, closed doors and a strange feeling in the air,  it felt like a dead town, and she never felt more alone.</p><p>Betty has been feeling alone since she left for college, but she just realized that after her kidnapping, where she had no one to call, no one to hold her hand or to ask if she was ok, no one that she trusted at least... She tried calling Alice, but her mom didn’t pick up. She tried calling Jughead, but he blocked her number. She even tried calling Veronica, but V talked to her like she was a burden.</p><p>In her mind, she was meant to be alone and lonely, her father was a serial killer after all. And she made mistakes with everybody, she betrayed everybody, how was she supposed to be loved? Being lonely was better because like that she knew that the people that she loved wouldn’t get killed by TBK, at least she hoped.</p><p>Getting to her childhood home was sad, her mom had a new favorite daughter, the twins had grown and couldn’t give a crap about her and her sister was mad at her, but she got through it. Getting “perfect” Betty out again was everything that she needed. She went to Pop’s and was the first to arrive there, she wondered if her friends were coming, since the last years it was just her and Jughead.</p><p>The second one to get there was Jughead, “Hi” she said to him “Hi…” he answered back, but just stayed in that, they didn’t talk anymore. Then the third one arrived, Veronica “Hey guys” she said, “Can you guys imagine? Pop is retiring, God I feel so old” Veronica continued “Yeah, we have so many memories here, growing up… Do you guys sometimes wish we all could go back to before everything happened? When we were just kids, getting a burger after ballet class” Betty said “Yeah..” Veronica said and they continued to stay in silence</p><p>When the fourth got there, he brought a surprising fifth one and they talked about the town, and Archie’s plan to “save” the town, they also talked about how their lives were going, Toni was pregnant and now the serpent queen, Betty was so happy for her, Veronica was married and was into the stock market after all everyone knew that she was going big. Archie just had returned from the war, which was fascinating. Jughead graduated and published a book, but he didn’t look fine, something told Betty that he was in a really bad situation, Jughead was never good with masking things around her… Then got Betty's turn “I graduated from Yale, and then I joined the FBI trainee program, and that is pretty much what I’ve been doing for the last seven years…” she said with a smirk “Is there any way the FBI can help in our plan?” Toni asked “I don’t have a lot of power yet, but I’m gonna talk to my boss, for sure we can get some inside” after that silence was placed in the  booth again </p><p>“Come on guys, y’all haven’t talked in all those years? I mean…” Toni asked “We had a plan of meeting every year,” Archie said, “But life got in the way” Veronica concluded, Betty was just glancing at Jughead, after all, they talked, and they met, and they fell apart… again “Ok, I need to go” when Toni said that they started to go. But Betty and Jughead stayed, enjoying each other's presence in silence, they probably stayed there for some 30 minutes until Betty asked “Have a place to stay?” “Yeah, I am staying on the five seasons” “Oh fancy” Betty smiled “Do you want to walk out?” “Sure,” Betty said while looking deep in him, with love and pain in her eyes, at that moment she wondered how life would have been if she had never kissed Archie, how she would have someone to call, and how they would probably walk hand in hand to five seasons and have a wonderful night, but no… She kissed Archie…</p><p>On their walk, they didn’t talk much, they just stated that they were happy to see each other, and Jughead apologized for the Voicemail, but deep down Betty saw that he had no idea of what she was talking about</p><p> </p><p>Jughead Jones</p><p>When Jughead got to  Riverdale, he thought that he couldn't feel more home, differently from New York, Riverdale is the place where he grew up and had so many stories about, which was exactly what he needed at that moment, inspiration. So he could pay his debt, and maybe Jessica accept to be with him again</p><p>Jughead stayed in the bunker, his safe place, with that thought jughead felt that now he couldn’t feel more home. So he went to Pop’s and saw Betty, and that’s when he corrected himself again, that was home... Sitting in a booth at Pop’s with Betty by his side. They didn’t talk much, Jughead couldn’t talk much at that moment, he was overflowing with emotions, the feeling of happiness and love from seeing her, the feeling of nostalgia from being in Pop’s, the feeling of anger and sadness also from seeing her, he was nervous to see Archie and Veronica again, and he was also feeling like a liar, just because the first thing that he did wasn’t opening up to Betty with all these emotions</p><p>He heard everybody talk and talk, and honestly… he couldn’t give a damn about it, Veronica is married? He couldn’t care less. Betty was working with the FBI? He knew that already. After some time, all of those feelings that he was feeling just turned into boredom and anger, if it wasn’t for Betty he would have left already, but unfortunately he was too much of a simp and was craving being close to her.</p><p>After everybody left it was just him, Betty, and the silence. He looked over Betty and figured she wasn’t thinking much, but her not leaving was a sign that she also wanted this, just to stay close to each other. Jughead on the other hand was thinking a lot, about how it would have been if he met her in the 5th year, how their lives would have turned out.</p><p>Then they walked out together, he told her that he was happy to see her, she said that she was too. And then she talked about a voicemail, which he figured he sent when he was drunk, because he doesn’t remember a single thing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are apreciated</p><p>I am gonna try to update tomorrow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>